nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyota Supra
The Toyota Supra was released on September 28th 2010 for Cash. The car is also featured in the Origin Starter Pack. The Shift 2 Edition was later added on March 29th 2011, the same date as the launch of Need for Speed SHIFT 2 UNLEASHED. On January 19th, 2012, the Shift 2 Edition of the car was retired. On April 9th 2012, the Cop Edition was released for Top-Up. On August 29th, 2012, the Cop Edition re-released in the Car Dealer along with the Car Classes update. On September 18th, 2012, the IGC version of the car was retired. The "Street Mod" Drag Edition was released along with Drag mode on October 16th 2012. It is the first drag edition to be announced and one of the first two released. On November 30th, 2012, the Cop Edition was removed from the car dealer without further notice. History The Toyota Supra MKIV was released in 1993 and is the successor of the Toyota Supra MKIII. The car is powered by a 3.0L Inline-6 2JZ-GTE engine. The MKIV is one of the most famous Supra made and has also been featured in movies such as The Fast and the Furious. Performance Before the April 4th 2012 patch, the Supra was known as a heavy, uncontrollable car, with average performance at best. Since then, it has become a dangerous, formidable highway stormer, and one of the most powerful JDM cars in the game, It is often compared with other tuners in its selection, like the Mazda RX-7 (FD3S), Mitsubishi Lancer Evo X, Nissan 370Z, the R32 Skyline, the MR2 and the R34. Performance-wise, the Supra has a high top speed and explosive acceleration. In fact, it has better acceleration than the RX-8. It has very powerful lower gears as well as above-average fifth and sixth gears, which means that on highway tracks, it can reach very high speeds, despite its average NOS output. With Ultra-tuned parts, its speed exceeds 310 km/h, significantly faster than most JDM cars. Its heavy weight means that it can resist ramming by aggressive drivers and collisions with traffic. When it comes to handling, the Supra is as responsive as most tuners but has very limited steering, similar to most muscle cars, and despite being a heavy car, it will kick out its rear end upon cornering, but it takes corners smoothly. It drifts wildly on curvy tracks. The Supra's brakes, however, are powerful enough to help control the car while drifting. The Supra is a very versatile car. It is very difficult to drive, but performs very well in all kinds of races, and against more powerful cars, it can put up a very good fight. It is a very powerful pursuit car as well, able to dominate the streets and do serious damage to cops. It cannot stop Rhinos head-on, but it can resist being pushed into walls. All in all, the Supra can prove to be a challenge to the inexperienced driver, but in the right hands, it is a jack-of-all-trades than can threaten stronger cars with its great performance. Editions *Street Mod *Black *Hatamoto *Red (Retired) *SHIFT 2 (Unavailable) *Cop Edition (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Appearances NFS 1.jpg NFSUG.jpg NFSUG2.jpg NFSUR.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSMW510.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSCO.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg NFSTR.jpg Gallery Toyota Supra.jpg|Black Edition Toyota Supra SHIFT 2.jpg|Shift 2 Edition supra_cop_0.jpg|Cop Edition Toyota_Supra_Street_Mod_Blog.jpg|Street Mod Edition Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Toyota Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:NFS Classics Category:Top-Up Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-6 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class B Category:Class C Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Small Cars Category:On Sale